


Просто друзья

by Elbbircs



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Джеймс терпеть не может эту фразу, но к своему ужасу произносит ее.





	Просто друзья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326503) by [Fluffyllama (Llama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Fluffyllama). 



Пожелай Джеймс Хэтуэй поделиться мыслями, чувствами и личной жизнью с кем-нибудь в Сети, он бы не растерялся.

Обувь — отличный предмет обсуждения и неисчерпаемый источник раздражения. Любая попытка найти подходящий ему, надо сказать, немаленький размер неизменно заканчивается провалом. Апострофы — чаще их отсутствие — еще одна благодатная тема для бесконечных жалоб. А бедняга, решивший прислать ему очередную картинку с котиками, еще долго не смог бы простить себе этого необдуманного порыва.

Джеймс подозревает, что даже двоюродная бабушка Мод заскучала бы над его блогом, а она из тех, кто собирает грелки для чайников.

Но эти раздражающие мелочи больше не в лидерах его личного списка разочарований. Ничто не сравнится с наихудшей фразой английского языка, только что вступившей в игру с серьезной заявкой на победу.

_Мы просто друзья._

Сказать это можно по-разному.

Мы _просто_ друзья. Как будто друг — это что-то неважное.

Мы просто _друзья_. Как будто любовники не могут быть друзьями. Как будто есть черта, четко отделяющая одно от другого, и перейти ее нельзя.

_Мы_ просто друзья. Не стоит считать нас парой, здесь нечего разрушать. Препятствий нет, мы можем быть вместе, если захотим.

Первое — почти оскорбление. То, что изваляет в грязи любую дружбу.

Второе — ошибочное утверждение. Джеймс не может похвастаться богатым сексуальным опытом, но даже он знает, что можно быть одновременно и другом, и любовником. А благодаря периоду жизни, проведенному в воздержании, его чувства к друзьям так невообразимо запутаны, что ему с ними вовек не разобраться.

А третье... Не то, что стоит произносить во время свидания.

 

Хоть это и не совсем свидание. По крайней мере, не по мнению Джеймса. Он знает, что Бен заинтересован... _был_ в нем заинтересован, но речь шла всего лишь о пиве и легком ужине после репетиции. Ни на что большее Джеймс не соглашался.

Теперь, разумеется, ничего «большего» уже и не будет.

Смешно, но Джеймс начал бывать в этой китайской забегаловке именно потому, что Льюис заходит туда, когда из-за работы допоздна не успевает приготовить себе ужин. Обычно Джеймс рад их встрече.

Хотя, возможно, в тот раз он тоже был рад.

— Так вы с ним... — начал Льюис, кивая на Бена у стойки, но так и не закончил свой полувопрос.

— Он играет на скрипке в нашей группе, — сказал Джеймс и почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Ну же! Ты понял, о чем я, — Льюис выразительно на него посмотрел, и Джеймс не знал, куда деваться от этого взгляда.

— Мы... — Джеймс понял, какую фразу собирается произнести, и его передернуло, но он продолжил, хоть и видел, как напрягся Бен: — ...просто друзья.

И это даже не сработало. Льюис ухмыльнулся так, что щеки Джеймса заполыхали.

— Повеселитесь тут вдвоем, — сказал Льюис, забирая свой ужин.

Стоит ли говорить, что весело не было.

 

Обычно Льюис не спрашивает у Джеймса про планы на выходные, разве что у них дело, которое может потребовать сверхурочной работы. Так что Джеймс удивлен заданному вопросу.

— Ничего важного, сэр, — отвечает он, — Быть может, при случае схожу в «Одеон» на новый фильм о Шерлоке Холмсе, но это не к спеху.

— Идешь с тем самым Беном, да? — Льюис, благослови Боже его за добрые намерения, явно старается, чтобы это прозвучало непринужденно. Такое обычно раздражает, но Джеймс точно знает, что Льюис говорит искренне.

_«Будь мой сын... меня бы это не беспокоило»._ Дети Льюиса не знают, как им повезло. А может, и знают.

— Мы действительно просто друзья, — говорит Джеймс — снова эта фраза. Но на этот раз хотя бы не в присутствии Бена. С глубоким вздохом Джеймс идет ва-банк: — Я не отрицаю, что при определенных обстоятельствах между нами могло бы что-то быть, но...

Льюис слегка обеспокоен:

— Но?

— Просто не сработало, — говорит Джеймс, прекрасно понимая, почему у них с Беном ничего не вышло.

Джеймс знает, что этот разговор может стоить ему карьеры. Не сразу, конечно, но если пойдут слухи, все пойдет прахом: отношение к нему изменится, и гордость не позволит ему остаться.

Ему хочется верить, что он не ошибся в Льюисе, ведь быть теоретически не против идеи, что твой (почти наверняка гетеросексуальный) сын вступит в отношения с другим мужчиной — это одно, а точно знать, что кто-то, кто работает рядом (ради кого ты вбегал в горящее здание, с кем ты регулярно засиживаешься допоздна, а иногда и приглашаешь с ночевкой), может так поступить — совсем другое дело.

Или было бы «другим делом» для почти любого из известных ему инспекторов.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Льюис, и Джеймса разрывает от противоречивых эмоций: он рад поддержке, но его печалит, что в голосе Льюиса нет ничего, кроме сожаления: — Ты заслуживаешь счастья.

— Отношения — не гарантия счастья, не при нашей работе, — говорит Джеймс, взглядом указывая на кипу бумаг на столе.

— У меня же вышло, — тихо отвечает Льюис, и впервые за очень долгое время он не кажется подавленным, говоря об этом.

 

Оказалось, что планы на выходные — не сверхурочная работа, а свадьба Линн. Хоть Джеймс и уверен, что это ужасная затея, он не может заставить себя отказаться.

Они сидят в пробке на полпути к Линн, когда Джеймс решается на вопрос, который не давал ему покоя с того самого момента, как Льюис позвал его с собой.

— У доктора Хобсон были другие планы?

— У Лоры? — удивленно спрашивает Льюис. — Я ее не приглашал. Если я появлюсь там с женщиной, меня неправильно поймут.

— А если со своим сержантом, то поймут правильно? — Джеймс улыбается и украдкой смотрит на Льюиса.

— Линн очень хочет с тобой познакомиться, — уверенно говорит Льюис. — Лора и я... Мы...

И Джеймс смеется, когда до него доходит, какие именно слова сейчас прозвучат. Возможно, он ошибался насчет той фразы, и она вовсе не так ужасна:

— Просто друзья?

Льюис с улыбкой подтверждает:

— Просто друзья.

 

Линн восхитительна, свадьба идет без сучка, без задоринки (ничего серьезнее орущего младенца или слегка перепившего дядюшки), на приеме после церемонии ему на удивление весело и комфортно.

— Сколько таких коктейлей ты уже выпил? — спрашивает Льюис, хватая Джеймса за руку, в которой он держит очень большой бокал.

Это так не вовремя, потому что Люси, младшая подружка невесты, как раз учит его движениям из танца, который они проходят в школе, и по ее словам, у него выходит зашибсь.

— Я не совсем уверен, — Джеймсу нужно подумать. С галстуком набок и в неловкой позе он замирает прямо посреди танцпола: — Не так и много?

— Четыре! — как только музыка на минутку затихает, с потрохами сдает его Люси. Его самоназаначенный танцевальный тренер — шестерка. Джеймс бросает на нее сердитый взгляд, но она только весело смеется. Люси наклоняется к Льюису и тоном, который может сойти с рук только девочке-подростку, заявляет: — Дядя Робби, твой бойфренд — просто улет!

Джеймс ожидает неловкой паузы, но в ответ на это Льюис смеется и, к крайнему негодованию Люси, ерошит ей волосы. Джеймс повторяет этот жест, а когда музыка снова начинает играть, набирается смелости, тянет Льюиса за собой и начинает кружить его в танце.

— Я слишком стар для этого, — протестует Льюис, но легко вливается в ритм и тихонько смеется, услышав одобрительные хлопки и подбадривания.

— Ты не сказал этого, — говорит Джеймс, когда музыка становится тише, и они снова могут слышать друг друга. Он чувствует, как неторопливый ритм пробуждает в нем все те эмоции, которых он раньше себе не позволял: — Ты не сказал Люси, что мы просто друзья.

Джеймс чувствует тепло его руки у себя на спине.

— А надо было?

Джеймс знает, что Льюис не ждет от него ответа, но все равно решает это сделать. Ответить пожатием руки — там, на площадке. Вдумчивым поцелуем — в холле гостиницы рядом с танцевальным залом. Пересчетом стенок лифта — по дороге в комнату Льюиса, нет, комнату _Робби_. Осторожным трением кожи о кожу, ласковыми прикосновениями и неторопливым узнаванием друг друга до самого утра, пока солнечные лучи не начинают пробиваться сквозь занвески на окнах.

Ему может понадобиться целая жизнь, чтобы найти все возможные варианты ответа. И это именно то, чем он собирается заняться.

 

Джеймс Хэтуэй все еще не любит делиться тем, что у него на душе, и он бы не стал рассказывать о своей личной жизни незнакомцам в Сети. Но если бы сейчас он все же решил завести блог и начал изливать туда свои мысли и чувства, в одном он уверен.

Он бы и близко не подпустил к нему свою двоюродную бабушку Мод.


End file.
